Saburo Kujo
Voiced by Kaji Yuuji in the Drama CD Saburo Kujo is the main character of ZONE-00. He is on the soccer team at his school and is in class 2-C along with Ango Shima, Mayoko Okino, and Hime Shirayuri. He is the reincarnation of the red ogre, Kiyoami, and reverts to that form when his head is cut off. He lives with his mother, a manga editor. His catchphrase is "So mysterious!" Appearance Kujo is a natural red-head who has silver or light blue eyes. He often pulls his bangs up with a rubber band featuring two plastic ball adornments. When not in his hair, this item resides on his wrist. Kujo bears the same amber necklace that Kiyoami wore five hundred years ago. Kujo usually wears his school uniform, but he often strips down to his heart-patterned boxers and occassionally even less. Kujo has a scar around his neck symbolizing where Kiyoami's head was cut off. He seems to have had it from birth. He may also be seen wearing bandages. Kujo carries a Space Invader satchel and a cellphone with various charms. Kujo is reported to being quite hansome, but only when asleep. 'Personality' Kujo is an overly excitable child, usually engaging in games such as hide and seek before his classes. HIs boisterious attitude sets him apart from the rest, causing him to be very blunt and up front about everything. But because of his carefree nature, he is usually not very wise as to what the dangers of his existance bring him and his friends. He is a very loyal and pure hearted boy. Taroh Kujo may also become a sort of half-form of Kiyoami known as "Taroh". This change seems to be brought on by a saturation of Miasma, a substance released by creature-kind based on emotions and combat (supplied, in this case, by the combat taking place in Bishamon's uprising). Kujo bleeds from the scar on his neck before assuming his Taroh form. When in his "Taroh" form, Kujo gains Kiyoami's lower fangs, as well as his peony tattoo and his twisted horns. ﻿ When in this form, Kujo seems to take on the haughty and hostile personality of Kiyoami. His voice also seems to change, as indicated by different speech-bubbles. It is expected that Taroh can be quite dangerous, as he manages to harm Byakko upon first transforming. Byakko also seems to be concerned about Taroh's abilities, as he orders the witches, Majoko Okino and Hime Shirayuki, to back away from the transforming Kujo. When in this form, he can also summon the Demon Sword Dojoji. Relationships 'Ango Shima' Kujo and Ango Shima first meet when Shima transfers into Kujo's class. The two become friends and start working on solving the ZONE-00 issue together. Kujo has a habit of saying lines that Shima wishes a girl would say to him. The two are seen to have an interesting friendship, involving moments of wearing each other's clothing and Kujo squirting ketchup on Shima's food. Unbeknownst to the two friends, Shima and Kujo are both descendants of Kiyoami, and are therefor relatives. 'Byakko' Kujo has taken to calling Byakko "Tencho" (meaning shopkeeper). Byakko allows Kujo to take shelter with him in his store, The Tencho of Gobi, during the war at Chichibu. The two seem to be on good terms. It was Konnosuke, in fact, who raised Kujo's ancestor. 'Benten ' Benten has taken a liking to Kujo, and allows him to hang around Bar Benten, along with Shima and the others. 'Mayoko Okino' Kujo has a slightly intimate relationship with Mayoko Okino, including moments of sleeping on her lap, and also lounging around in underwear together. Kujo often remarks how "mysterious" various aspects of Okino are. 'Hime Shirayuri' Kujo has a similar relationship with Hime Shirayuri as he does with Okino. At one point, Shirayuri calls Kujo by his first name without any honorific, causing classmates to wonder about the two being "involved." Plot Overview Sabura Kujo becomes friends with Ango Shima upon Shima's arrival at Kujo's school. From that point on, the two are practically inseperable. Kujo follows Shima to a place known is Bar Benten, where Kujo gets his head cut off. Quickly, he takes on the form of Kiyoami, the red ogre who was reincarnated as Kujo. Once Kiyoami is defeated, however, Kujo returns to life and his normal self. From this point on, he devotes himself to aiding in the investigation of ZONE-00, aiding Benten, Byakko, Shima, Hime Shirayuri, Mayoko Okino, Renji Kurobara, Senryo, Murakumo, and Miwayama. Because of the saturation of Miasma produced by Bishamon's uprising, Kujo takes on the form of Taroh and attacks Konnosuke. Weapons *Dojoji: Kiyoami's sword and the only interaction Kujo gets with it is when he is Kiyoami or Taroh (except for holding it on the cover of volume 1). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ogre Category:Human